Question: Brandon drove his car for $11$ miles on each of the past $9$ days. How many miles did Brandon drive his car altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Brandon went driving. The product is $11\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}$ $11\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}= 99\text{ miles}$ Brandon driven a total of $99$ miles.